LuHan
by Blue Zaoldyeck
Summary: Ganti summary. Luhan itu misterius dan dingin, bahkan tampilannya mirip hantu. Bukan hanya itu, Luhan juga memiliki kelebihan unik. Sehun, artis top yang selalu dibayangi masalalu. Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay. Mereka itu anggota BlackDev – semacam organisasi mafia - yang terkenal. HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, anggota EXO lainnya dan beberapa member Suju

Pair : Tetap dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing (GS for Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo. Lainnya akan menyusul)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship dll

Summary : -

Warning : GS and Yaoi *may be. Typo bertebaran, anggap aja bumbu ni FF *ngeles

Disini ada beberapa nama yang saya buat sendiri soalnya agak bingun juga mau masukin siapa. FF pasaran, ngebosanin dll

Ga suka ama cast atau critanya silahkan OUT… author ga maksa tuk baca

NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

BLUE.Z

Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua orang ah….ani banyak orang menginginkan kelebihan.

Bermimpi jika saat mereka bangun dari tidur akan ada keajaiban yang menghampiri atau mungkin bertemu sejenis alien dan memberikan kekuatannya pada mereka.

Aku… aku membenci itu semua.

Aku membenci mereka yang tidak tahu bersyukur dan menginginkan lebih dari yang Tuhan berikan. Dan aku juga membenci Tuhan yang memberikan kelebihan yang lebih mirip kutukan ini padaku.

Ya. Aku membenci Tuhan, Mereka dan terlebih Diriku sendiri.

BLUE.Z

Tok tok

"Bangunlah Luhan-ah. Segera bersiap-siap. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur abalone untukmu. Makanlah selagi hangat."

Min Jun Ah, wanita yang genap berumur 31 itu membangunkan Luhan dengan sekali panggilan kemudian kembali kedapur dan membereskan beberapa sampah yang masih ada di dapur. Ia sudah hafal betul kebiasaan Luhan. Luhan akan bangun dalam sekali panggilan meskipun ia sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Terkadang ia merasa heran. Tapi, bukankah masing-masing orang memiliki kebiasaan unik? Dan itu mungkin kebiasaan unik yang dimilki Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya. Sudah jam 6 pagi tapi kamarnya masih gelap. Tentu saja, mengingat kamarnya sangat berbeda dari kamar-kamar gadis pada umumnya. Jika gadis lain menyukai warna-warna cerah seperti pink untuk mewarnai kamar mereka maka Luhan kebalikannya, ia lebih menyukai warna hitam yang memberi kesan gelap yang dipadukan dengan warna putih.

Dinding kamarnya berwana putih dan selain dari itu semuanya hitam. Gorden, seprei, sebuah sofa panjang dan beberapa barang lain semuanya berwarna hitam termasuk lantai kamarnya. Hal ini membuat kamarnya terkesan gelap jika tanpa cahaya yang masuk apalagi gordennya dibiarkan terus menutupi jendela.

Luhan berjengit ketika merasakan dinginya marmer begitu kakinya menuruni ranjangnya. Luhan sedikit melakukan perenggangan sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Limah belas menit kemudian Luhan sudah siap dengan seragamnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga sambil memperhatikan Min Jun Ah yang lagi membereskan beberapa buku di meja dan kemudian menaruhnya di rak.

"Selamat pagi nona Jun Ah"

Jun Ah menghentikan kegiatannya dan meoleh kearah Luhan "Selamat pagi juga Lulu. Well dandananmu seperti biasa." Jun Ah mengacak pinggang, ia gemas dengan Luhan. Luhan itu gadis yang cantik dan manis tapi kenapa ia sangat pelit untuk sekedar berdandan. Seharusnya Luhan itu meluangkan sedikit waktunya. Bukannya mala berpenampilan ala kadarnya. Menggerai rambut panjangnya, meletakkan seluruh rambutnya ke bahu kiri dan membiarkan sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajah kirinya membuat luhan seperti hantu-hantu jepang – menurut Jun Ah.

"Hey Nona Jun Ah. Apa kau tidak bosan? Aku saja bosan mendengar kalimat itu setiap hari" Luhan duduk di pagar tangga dan meluncur dengan mulus hingga ke lantai bawah. "Mana bubur abaloneku?" Tanyanya begitu sampai di depan Jun Ah. Jun Ah menunjuk kearah dapur dan langsung mendapat anggukan mengerti dari luhan.

"Makanlah cepat Lulu sayang. Aku ada janji jam 9 ini dengan Hyuna."

"Hmmm" Luhan memakan buburnya dengan santai dan terlihat anggung tentu saja membuat Jun Ah hanya bisah geleng-geleng kepala. Apa-apaan Luhan ini, ia menyahut tapi tidak mempercepat makannya.

BLUE.Z

"Turunkan aku di sini saja" Luhan menutup buku tebal berbahasa Jerman yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Luhan langsung menutup pintu mobil sport merah milik Jun Ah dan berjalan tanpa sepatah katapun membuat Jun Ah mendecih.

"Hari ini jangan lakukan apapun, oke. Aku tidak ingin dipanggil oleh wali kelasmu di hari pertamamu dan ingat ini sekolah terakhirmu. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi. Annyeong." Jun Ah berteriak dari jendela mobil. Ia tidak perduli dengan Luhan yang terus berjalan seolah tidak mendengarnya.

Luhan menatap datar mobil merah yang perlahan hilang dari pendangannya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, memandangi gedung besar dengan 4 lantai yang akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu satu tahun kedepan.

"Aku tidak janji nona Jun Ah" Gumam luhan tidak yakin

Gedung didepannya bukanlah sekolah pertama atau kedua yang Luhan masuki. Setidaknya sudah 8 sekolah yang perna di tempatinya dan semuanya tidak bertahan lama. 4 bulan adalah waktu yang terlama untuknya berada di satu sekolah dan yang tercepat adalah 1 hari. Alasannya ? akan kalian tahu nanti ^^

Luhan memasuki gerbang XOXO International School dengan santai. Di depannya sudah ada seorang guru laki-laki yang memegang kayu dan memukuli murid yang terlambat dan menyuruh mereka untuk berbaris membentuk satu garis lurus sambil menunduk memberi hormat. Tangan guru pria itu mengusap bokong hingga menyelinap masuk diantara paha salah satu siswi dan membisikan sesuatu pada siswi itu membuat sang siswi menegang.

Guru itu kemudian melihat Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk berlari "Kau yang disana. Cepat masuk dalam barisan." Perintahnya sambil menatap luhan dari kaki hingga kepala. Seperti hantu saja tapi lumayan pikirnya.

Luhan terus berjalan dengan santai membuat guru itu sedikit emosi karena tidak dihiraukan.

"Apa kau tuli? Cepatlah berjalan. Jangan seperti siput" Serunya emosi

Beberapa murid memandangi Luhan. menatapnya prihatin. Guru mereka yang terkenal killer sepertinya sedang mendapat mangsa baru. Guru itu mengayunkan kayunya ke udara dan menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika jarak antara dirinya dan sang guru tinggal selangkah lagi membuat guru laki-laki itu tersenyum menang.

"Kau-" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Luhan menggunakan kayunya namun ucapannya terhenti dan ia terkejut ketika Luhan dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Meninggalkan sang guru dan murid lain yang menatap iba padanya. Gadis itu akan tamat. Begitulah pikiran-pikiran para murid yang menyaksikan aksi Luhan.

Guru laki-laki itu menatap tak percaya pada Luhan. tadinya ia pikir Luhan berhenti karena takut padanya tapi nyatanya Luhan berhenti hanya untuk melirik sang guru sebentar, memakai hedset yang menggantung di lehernya dan kemudian bergumam "Berisik" Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ya masuklah dan siapkan tenagamu. Karena sebentar hukumanmu akan menyusul." Serunya geram.

BLUE.Z

"Nah Luhan ini adalah kelas barumu. Aku harap kau betah di sekolah ini. Nyonya Min adalah sahabatku jadi jika ada yang mengganngumu katakana padaku aku akan menghajar mereka semua." Ucapnya menatap ragu kearah Luhan. Penampilan Luhan seperti hantu saja bahkan auranya sangat dingin. ia yakin tidak akan ada murid yang berani mengganggu Luhan. anggaplah kata-katanya tadi itu hanya basih-basi.

Luhan membungkuk pada Kang Min Woo – Guru laki-laki – yang mengantarnya lalu bergegas masuk kedalam kelas 3-3. Membuat Kang Min Woo mengusap tengkuknya dan berjalan kembali ke ruangannya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Semuanya diam dan biarkan dia memperkenalkan dirinya." Bentakan dari Han Ji Suk – Guru sejarah – sukses membuat semua murid memilih diam dan duduk manis menunggu Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ji Suk membiarkan Luhan berdiri sendiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia tidak tahan lama-lama berada di samping Luhan. Rasanya seperti mau mati membeku.

Luhan membungkuk sekilas membuat rambut panjangnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya, bukankah sopan santun itu perlu? Lagipula dari kecil Luhan sudah terbiasa berlaku sopan. "Namaku Lu Han" ucapnya tenang, singkat, padat dan jelas.

Satu menit berlalu sejak Luhan memperkenalkan namanya namun tidak ada reaksi apapun dari teman-teman barunya dan sang guru sejarah. Mereka menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Luhan namun sepertinya Luhan tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya lebih lanjut.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" Tanya Ji Suk pada Luhan

"Tidak ada" Luhan memandang ke depan, tidak ada senyum di wajahnya membuat semua penghuni kelas menahan ludah – gugup.

"Kalian? Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Luhan?" Ji Suk berbalik kearah murid-muridnya. "Ya Kim Min Sook" Ji Suk mempersilahkan Minsook ketika mendapatinya mengangkat tangan.

"Apa margamu Luhannie? Karena tadi sepertinya kau hanya menyebutkan nama panggilanmu saja." Min Sook berusaha akrab mengabaikan aura dan ekspresi dingin Luhan.

Semua kontan menganggukan kepala membenarkan pertanyaan Minsook termasuk Ji Suk.

"Namaku Lu dan margaku Han." Jawab Luhan cepat. Membuat semuanya membeo. Pendek sekali namanya. Ya begitulah kira-kira pikiran mereka semua.

"Apa wajahmu terluka" pertanyaan berani dari seorang siswi dengan mata bulat dan terkesan polos membuat teman-temannya merutuki kepolosan sahabat mereka itu.

Luhan menatapnya datar, tidak ada raut tersinggung di wajahnya.

"Mian, habisnya rambutmu menutupi sebagian wajahmu."

Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan sang penanya menundukan wajahnya ketika mendapati tatapan membunuh dari beberapa temannya.

"Hm" gumam Luhan singkat dan langsung berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. Luhan duduk dibangku kosong sebelahnya. Membuat yang lain bernafas lega. Tadinya mereka pikir Luhan akan memarahi Kyungsoo atau mungkin lebih para lagi ternyata dugaan mereka salah.

Luhan tampak tenang di tempatnya, ia mengeluarkan buku miliknya keatas meja dan mulai focus kedepan, bersiap untuk menerima pelajaran dihari pertamanya.

.

"Ahhhh hiks aaahhh hiks"

"Menungginglah yang benar sayang. Keberadaanmu di sekolah ini tergantu seberapa puasnya aku pada tubuhmu."

Seorang gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik pintu gedung hanya bisah mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket hitam yang dipegangnya. Ia ingin sekali menolong sahabatnya, menariknya keluar dari terkapan buaya biadap namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia seharusnya berani dari awal bukan ketika semuanya sudah seperti ini. Orang itu sudah mengambil kebanggaan sahabatnya dan jika ia menariknya keluar sekarang itu tidak ada gunanya lagi.

"Mian Fany-ah"

BLUE.Z

Luhan berjalan sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang didengarnya. Nyanyiannya terhenti ketika sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menepi tepat 15 meter didepannya. Pintu mobil terbuka menampilkan sang pemilik yang ternyata adalah Minsook dan diikuti Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayo pulang sama-sama Luhan-ah. Kami akan mengantarmu." Teriak Kyungsoo dan diangguki Minsook

"Eh. Mana Luhan?" Tanya keduanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Perasaan tadi Luhan ada di depan mereka tapi kenapa Luhan hilang seolah ditelan bumi atau apa mungkin Luhan penyihir sehingga bisah menghilang dalam kejab mata? Kyungsoo kembali berteriak ketika mendapati sosok Luhan duduk manis di dalam bis yang tadi sempat berhenti sebentar di depan mereka.

"LUHAN!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga "His kamu si parkirnya kejauhan. Luhan jadi kaburkan." Kyungsoo menyalahkan Minsook. Sejak di kelas tadi, Kyungsoo sudah membujuk Luhan untuk pulang bersama tapi Luhan terus mencuekinya dan sekarang? Begitu ada kesempatan bagus eh mala hilang begitu saja.

"Ya sudah. Masih ada besok Kyung."

Luhan yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada niatan untuk mencueki gadis polos, ceria dan baik seperti Kyungsoo apalagi menolak ajakannya hanya saja ia lagi malas. Jika ditanya malasnya luhan itu karena apa maka jawabannya adalah ia hanya malas saja dan tidak ada alasan khusus. Aneh bukan? Dan well itulah salah satu keunikan Luhan.

Handphone Luhan bergetar dan tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya Luhan langsung menjwab panggilan tersebut.

"Hmm" gumamnya dan langsung menutup sambungan telepon. Tidak ada salam dan tidak ada ucapan lain selain Hmm. Sementara sang penelpon hanya bisah berdecak sebal. Meskipun itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan dan ia sudah sangat tahu itu tapi tetap saja terasa menyebalkan.

Triiiiiiinnngggggg

Bel pintu masuk café berbunyi. Menampilkan sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan seragam XOXO International School. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang susdah menunggunya. Matanya memicing ketika mendapati seorang gadis yang tadi dilihatnya ketika memasuki gedung sekolah sedang tersenyum manis dan mencatat pesanan seorang pelanggan pria lalu berjalan kembali ke belakang. Jalannya aneh, pikir Luhan.

"Luhan sayang" Jun Ah mengangkat tangannya memanggil Luhan

"Duduklah maaf tadi tidak bisah menjemputmu. Bagaimana hari pertamamu hmm?"

"Hmm. Lancar" Luhan duduk di kursi yang ditarik oleh Jun Ah. Luhan melirik papper bag di kursi sebelahnya "Ini milikku?" tanyanya dan langsung bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan meningalkan Jun Ah.

"Lulu kau mau kemana sayang?"

Luhan mengangkat papper bagnya dan menunjuk kebelakang.

"Jika kau memang masih ingin bekerja di tempat ini kau harus mematuhi perintahku gadis sialan. Apa kau tahu? Pria itu adalah pemilik Gian Hotel. Dia sudah lama menginginkanmu seharusnya kau senang. Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus menemaninya."

Luhan memandang datar mendapati gadis yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya dimarahi seorang pria paru baya yang sepertinya merupakan manajer café. Pria itu terus memarahi gadis di depannya membuat sang gadis menunduk sambil menangis. Bajunya sudah basah, sepertinya gaids itu baru habis di guyur dengan air. Pria itu kemudian mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai.

"Kau itu gadis murahan yang sudah sering dipakai banyak laki-laki jadi jangan sok jual mahan brengsek." Pria itu meremas dagu sang gadis kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tiffany – sang gadis – bangun dari jatuhnya. Ia menghadap cermin dan membersihkan make upnya yang berantakan sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus turun. Ia tidak memperdulikan sakit pada tubuhnya terutama bagian bawah yang belum lama di masuki. Hatinya lebih sakit dari pukulan yang diterimanya. Ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri dari dunia ini tapi itu mustahil. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya dan tidak mungkin meninggalkan ibunya sendiri di dunia ini.

"hiks hiks. Hiks"

Tubuhnya terperosot kelantai. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan diperlakukan seenaknya layaknya seekor binatang. Ia juga manusia, tapi kenapa mereka begitu tega padanya. Apa mereka akan menghormatinya jika ia mempunya banyak uang?

Tiffany terus menangisi hidupnya hingga sebuah jaket di lemparkan begitu saja padanya. "Kembalikan lagi itu padaku jika kau ingin mengubah hidupmu." Sang pelempar berjalan dengan santai memasuki bilik kosong di belakang Tiffany.

Kurang dari lima menit pintu bilik terbuka. Tiffany terus menundukan kepalanya, ia ragu untuk menatap wajah orang yang melempari jaket padanya.

"Kau lama sekali" Jun Ah menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya sambil menatap Luhan yang sudah bergantai seragamnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Jun Ah yang melihat Luhan mengemasi barangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka. "Yak. Lulu tunggu aku" Teriaknya. Luhan terus berjan dan sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. "Yak. Aku lebih tua darimu tapi kau begitu kurang ajar." Jun Ah memasang muka sebalnya pada Luhan ketika mereka sudah memasuki mobil.

"Keluar"

"Ne?" Tanya Jun Ah bingung

Begitu Jun Ah keluar Luhan langsung pindah ke kursi pengemudi. Jun Ah hendak masuk ke mobil dan duduk di tempat Luhan tadi tapi Luhan dengan cepat menutup pintu mobil dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Jun Ah sendiri dengan sumpah serapanya di parkiran café.

"YAK LUHAN BRENGSEK"

BLUE.Z

"Pagi semua"

Kyungsoo masuk dan menyapa teman-temannya dengan ceria membuat semua temannya menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan balik menyapa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah malaikan bagi teman-teman kelasnya, Senyum manisnya selalu menjadi obat ketika mereka mati bosan karena pelajaran.

Kyungsoo melihat Luhan yang bangun dari duduknya setelah seorang siswi hobae yang diketahuinya bernama Im Yoona membisikan sesuatu pada Luhan. Kyungsoo hendak mencegah Luhan yang ingin keluar namun langsung di tahan oleh salah seorang temannya.

"Mau kemana Kyungsoo-ya? Bantu aku kerjakan soal ini ya."

"Tapi aku"

"Jaebal Kyungsoo-ya"

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo dengan tidak rela duduk di bangku samping temannya. Matanya terus manatap kearah pintu yang telah menghilangkan sosok Luhan beberapa detik lalu.

"Mian" Yoona yang sedari tadi berjalan di depan Luhan menghentikan jalannya ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah gudang tua yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. penyesalan menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tidak berani berbalik kebelakang dan menatap mata Luhan.

"Hm" Gumam Luhan.

Luhan berjalan melewati Yoona dan membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu di depannya. Meninggalkan Yoona yang terus menerus meminta maaf padanya.

Yoona tahu ia sangat pengecut membiarkan Luhan masuk ke dalam gudang tua yang berisi laki-laki paling menjijikan menurutnya. Tapi ia tidak bisah menghidar dari semua ini sama seperti Tiffany, dia juga tidak bisah melakukan apa-apa untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Mian Luhan-shi hiks hiks"

Luhan yang berdiri di balik pintu mendengar isakan Yoona membuatnya menghembuskan nafas jengah. Apa gadis itu tidak lelah menangis? Pikirnya. Di kelas ketika Yoona menghampirinya Luhan mendapati matanya sembab dan ada bekas air mata di pipinya menandakan bahwa gadis polos itu baru saja habis menangis. Dan sekarang? Hahh gadis itu menangis lagi. Huu dasar cengeng menyusahkan saja.

"Hallo hantu kecil. Kemarin aku begitu sibuk hingga melewatkan hukumanmu."

Guru laki-laki yang kemarin memarahi Luhan duduk santai di sofa yang sudah tak layak pakai. Kepalanya disandarkan kebelakang sambil tangannya memainkan kayu yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana mengingat dirinya adalah guru kedisiplinan yang selalu mengawasi murid-murid yang berniat membolos. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang rokok yang tinggal setengah.

Luhan menatapnya dengan datar. Membuatnya tersenyum meremehkan dan kemudian melempar alat yang biasanya digunakan ketika bermain tenis meja tepat mengenai kepala Luhan, membuat darah keluar dari pelipis Luhan.

"Ups aku melukai wajah mulus hm" Guru itu memasang raut bersalahnya dan setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum mengejek.

Luhan tak bergemin di tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan darah yang sudah mengalir hingga dagunya dan menetes ke lantai berdebu. Ia terus memandang tajam kedepan.

"Kemari" Panggil sang guru yang sudah melebarkan kedua kakinya.

"Kemari" Panggilnya lagi merasa tidak memdapat respon dari Luhan.

"APA KAU INGIN MATI? KEMARI KUBILANG" Bentaknya pada Luhan

Yoona yang sedari tadi masih berada di luar sontak membalikan badannya dan menatap pintu dengan cemas. Ia khawatir Luhan akan disiksa. Semua orang tahu begitu kejamnya orang itu. Ia lelaki brengsek yang bahkan sudah sering melakukan pelecehan pada banyak siswi di sekolah. Tapi anehnya pihak sekolah tidak ada yang tahu tentang perbuatannya.

Luhan bergerak maju. Ia tidak takut sama sekali. Tubuhnya berjalan dengan santai. Tidak ada langkah ragu-ragu bahkan matanya memandang tajam pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Kau cukup tenang untuk seorang gadis, hantu kecil. Ahh… tentu saja. kau itu aneh."

Luhan tidak memperdulikan ocehan sang guru kedisiplinan. Ia berhenti tepat setengah meter dari sang guru.

"Kudengar kau masuk sekolah ini melalui jalur beasiswa dan juga merupakan siswi transferan. Kau akan aman jika mematuhi semua keinginanku hm." Ucapnya sambil memandangi tubuh Luhan dari kaki hingga kepala sambil memasang seringai kemenangan. Tentu saja, bukankah ia sudah memegang kartu AS yang dapat membuat Luhan tunduk padanya ? hal yang sama juga dilakukannya pada Tiffany dan beberapa siswi beasiswa lainnya.

"Asal kau tahu gadis kecil. Aku ini orang yang cukup berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Duduklah dan nikmati lolipopmu sayang."

Luhan bergerak turun kebawa. Ia memegang bagian bawah belakang sepatunya dan

Srett jlebbb

Dengan cepat tangan Luhan sudah berada dibagian mata kiri sang guru. Luhan menancapkan sebuah pisau kecil yang teselip di bawah sepatunya. Membuat sang guru berteriak kesakitan dan mendorong Luhan kebelakang tapi Luhan masih bisah menjaga keseimbangannya hingga ia tidak terjatuh. Luhan mengedipkan matanya kirinya sekali. Matanya terus berkedut hingga memerah.

"Argggghhh sialan kau. Aku akan membunuhmu gadis tengik. Aku pastikan kau akan membayar lebih perbuatanmu ini." Darah mengucur deras dari matanya. Ia bergerak kedepan berusaha meraih Luhan yang sudah mudur sedari tadi. Tangannya terus menggapai udara kosong dengan brutal karena tidak bisah meraih Luhan.

"Kemari kau brengsek."

Sret

Akh

Sayatan dari pisau kecil Luhan tepat di tenggorokan sang guru sukses membuatnya terkapar dilantai dan meregang nyawa. Luhan menatap dingin mayat di dipennya.

"Menyedihkan"

Luhan itu benci di sentuh terutama orang yang tidak disukainya dan seharusnya orang didepannya tahu itu.

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari gedung itu menyisahkan kartu dengan lambang mawar putih yang terbang dan jatuh tepat di atas perut mayat sang guru kedisiplinan.

"hmp"

Tiffany membekap mulut Yoona. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di samping gedung dengan pohon besar yang rindang. Mereka menyaksikan semuanya, bagaimana Luhan menusuk mata sang guru dan menebas tenggorokannya dengan sebegitu mudahnya, tidak ada rasa takut ataupun ragu dalam sorot mata dan aksinya. Luhan seperti pedang tajam yang siap menebas siapapun yang mengusik pemiliknya.

Tiffany memeluk erat tubuh Yoona. Ia berusaha membuat temannya itu berhenti gemetar ketakutan walau ia sendiri juga sangat takut. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah saksi atas pembunuhan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku takut Fany" lirih Yonna dengan nada masih berdegup dengan kencang. "Apa kita harus melaporkannya?" Tanyanya ragu. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa kasian pada sang guru pada sebagian dirinya lagi merasa senang. Ya bukankh ini bagus? Tidak aka nada lagi orang yang membuat mereka was-was memikirkan nasipnya setiap kesekolah. Menyiksa mereka dan bahkan memanfaatkan mereka untuk memuaskan hasrat bejatnya.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja bajingan itu membusuk… ah Yoona" Tiffany melepas bekapan tangannya, sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. "Yoona ayo kita balas si bregsek itu." Tiffany langsung menarik Yoona.

"Kita mau apa Fany-ya?" Yoona bingung dengan sahabatnya ini, bukannya orang itu sudah mati lalu apalagi yang mau dibalas ?

Ketika kedua sahabat itu pergi, seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berjalan pergi. Rambut panjangnya sedikit terangkat ketika angin berhembus lembut menerpah wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya yang tertutup rambut lebih terekspos. Mata kirinya meneteskan air mata.

BLUE.Z

"Hei kalian dengar… gedung sekolah kita terbakar kemarin sore."

"Apa? Serius?"

"Hm. Dan katanya lagi, di dalamnya ada mayat Guru Choi."

"Astaga kasian sekali"

"Hei harusnya kau tidak mengasihaninya. Dia itu brengsek dan super mesum. Cih aku mala bersyukur dia mati."

"Iya aku juga"

Bisik-bisik memenuhi cafeteria. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat dan waktunya makan siang hal ini membuat cafeteria penuh apalagi bagi pencinta gossip. Mereka akan memanfaatkan waktu istirahat ini untuk bergosip dan saling membagi informasi dan cafeteria adalah tempat yang tepat. Mengingat hampir sebagian murid akan mampir entah itu untuk membeli makanan dan minuman di cafeteria lalu di bawah ke kelas atau taman dan sisahnya memilih untuk memakannya di cafeteria.

Yoona dan Tiffany, nereka berdua makan dan duduk berhadapan. Tangan Yoona gemetar dan sesekali menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Ia takut, bukan karena sedari tadi penghuni cafeteria terus membahas tentang kebakaran yang meninpah sekolahnya dan juga tewasnya sang guru kedisiplinan. Tapi, karena orang di seberang mejahnya. Disana ada Luhan sang pemeran utama dalam aksi kemarin dan setiap ia melirik Luhan yang bahkan menampakan wajah biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa Yoona mala selalu gemetaran. Makanannya sulit mencapai lambung, ia tidak bisah menelan dengan benar, seolah-olah tenggorokannyalah yang disayat oleh Luhan.

"Yoona apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tiffany khawatir. Temannya ini sedari tadi tidak berhenti menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Tiffany mengikuti arah lirikan Yoona. Disana, Luhan sedang duduk santai mendengarkan lagu dari earphone hitamnya sambil membaca buku mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang memaksanya untuk makan dan Minsook yang memilih memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Yoona?" Tiffany melirik sumpit yang entah sudah berapa kali jatuh dari jemari lentik sahabatnya. Ia mengambil sumpit itu dan menaruhnya di samping mangkuk sup miliknya. "Kau harus tenang Yoona-ya. Tarik napas dan hembuskan perlahan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hm. Ini, kau pakai sendok saja."

Yoona menggangguk dan berusaha untuk tenang, ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu menyendokan nasi dan sup kedalam mulutnya. Tiffany yang melihatnya tersenyum puas. Tiffany kemudian kembali memandang kearah Luhan. Sejak kemarin Luhan terus berputar di otaknya. Dari gossip yang ia dengar, Luhan adalah murid pindahan yang mendapatkan beasiswa, aneh, pendiam dan hanya akan berbicara jika ditanya saja. Dan gossip lainnya, Luhan itu miskin. Ia hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang dipelihara oleh seorang kakek tua. Dan pertanyaannya apakah Tiffany percaya dengan semua gossip itu? Entahlah, ia sendiri bingung. Pasalnya kemarin ia mendapati Luhan di café tempatnya bekerja mengenakan barang-barang yang bermerek, duduk dengan seorang wanita berkelas dan stylelist, dan jangan lupakan mobil sport merah yang dikendarai Luhan. Tiffany buru-buru memalingkan mukanya ketika Luhan balik menatapnya.

"YAK!"

Suara bentakan nyaring menghentikan segala aktifitas di cafeteria. Sekumpulan cewek-cewek penggosip memandang kearah sumber bentakan memasang telinga dan mata mereka baik-baik, mereka siap menyebarkan atau menjadikannya berita setelah ini. Sementara para kumpulan anak cowok, mereka memutar mata jengah, ada juga yang senang karena mendapat tontonan gratis dari sang ratu sekolah – Jesica Jung.

Kyungsoo berniat menyahuti bentakan Jesica namun niatnya itu ditahan oleh Minsook.

"Sudahlah Kyungie. Lu, ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Jesica-shi Mianhe" Minsook membungkukan badannya hingga mendapat cibiran dari dua orang teman Jesica yang berdiri di belakang.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukan kita yang harus minta maaf tapi dia" Kyungsoo protes sambil menunujuk Jesica, dia tidak terima jika merekalah yang harus minta maaf. Harusnya Jesica lah yang meminta maaf pada mereka. Mereka bertiga itu sedari tadi duduk tenang dia dan para pelayannya yang tiba-tiba lewat dan tau-taunya sudah berteriak seperti nenek lampir yang kecurian sapu terbang, dengan baju yang basah karena jus atau cairan apalah itu. Cih, dasar tukang cari sensasi.

"Kau benar. Harusnya si aneh inilah yang meminta maaf." Jesica menunjuk Luhan dan diangguki kedua temannya. sementara yang ditunjuk tidak merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang terjadi dan terus membaca bukunya membuat Jesica geram. "Lihatlah, jaket mahalku jadi kotor." Jesica mengambil buku Luhan dan melemparnya asal untuk mendapatkan perhatian Luhan. ia kemudian melepaskan jaketnya menimbulkan suara riuh para anak laki-laki karena kancing seragamnya yang terbuka dua menampilakan dadanya yang katanya orang besar. Jesica tersenyum bangga, ya respon inilah yang diharapkannya. Jesica kemudian melempar jaketnya pada Luhan.

"Kau lihatkan? Mereka semua disini memujaku. Aku ratu sekolah."

Kyungsoo? Ia malas meladeni Jesica kalau sudah seperti ini. Jesica itu sombong dan selalu memuji kecantikan hasil oplasnya dan dada besar yang hanya penuh dengan cairan yang bernama silicon. Ia bahkan ingin muntah ketika melihat Jesica memamerkan dadanya itu.

"Siapa?" Minsook bertanya sopan

"Tentu saja Jesica" Yuri – teman Jesica - menjawab dengan pede dan mendapat anggukan dari Sunny.

"Yang tanya?." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek pada ketiganya dan mendapat sorakan dari penggemarnya.

Jangan salah, Kyungsoo itu juga popular dikalangan laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Sikapnya yang manis seperti wajahnya dan senyumnya yang meneduhkan itu membuatnya disukai.

"Jika mau mencari kambing hitam carilah di peternakan bukan di sini I.D.I.O.T"

Kyungsoo menarik Minsook dan Luhan. memberikan senyum manisnya sekaligus mengejek pada ketiga orang di depannya lalu melenggang santai meninggalkan cafeteria.

"YAK! JANGAN KABUR DASAR PENAKUT" Pekik Jesica

Tiffany terus memandangi Luhan hingga sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu bersama Kyungsoo dan Minsook.

"Aku ingin mengubah hidupku" Lirihnya

"Ne?"

"Anio. Ayo kita ke kelas"

BLUE.Z

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika angin malam menyapa wajahnya. Ia menikmati saat seperti ini, tenang dan jauh dari kebisingan. Ya, Luhan menyanjung ketenangan, ia bukannya benci suasana ramai dan berisik hanya saja ia lebih nyaman jika suasana di sekitarnya tenang.

Sudah jam 10 malam tapi Luhan masih betah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Di depannya ada seekor elang yang terus terbang berputar dan sesekali hinggap di dahan pohon. Sementara di bawahnya ada seekor singa yang sedang tertidur lelap. Rumahnya jauh di dalam hutan, butuh 15 menit untuk sampai di jalan besar dan 1 jam perjalanan dengan kendaraan untuk bisah sampai di kota. Jadi, Luhan tidak perlu takut karena membiarkan hewan yang ditakuti orang berkeliaran bebas. Lagipula rumahnya di kelilingi oleh pagar besar dan tidak ada orang yang berani mendekati rumahnya.

Purnama. Luhan jadi merindukan sesorang. Ia selalu melihat purnama dengannya dan akan selalu berisik jika purnama telah selsesai. Mereka berdua akan duduk berdua menikmati wine sambil memakan keripik kentang. Aneh memang tapi Luhan suka. Orang itu akan selalu protes tapi ujung-ujungnya akan ikut memakannya juga.

"Lulu"

Luhan terbangun ketika jemari Jun Ah membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Luhan mendapati langit malam ketika matanya terbuka. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar sudah tertidur di balkon kamarnya.

"Lulu" Jun Ah menatap Luhan sendu

"Hm"

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Tidak" Luhan menjawab dengan tegas. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk kembali ke kamarnya seolah ia tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh lagi

Jun Ah menatap Luhan sedih. Ia tahu Luhan masih merindukannya, seseorang yang selalu bisah membuat Luhan tersenyum bebas dan juga yang dapat merenggut senyum itu. Luhan adalah gadis yang dingin tapi ia berubah menjadih lebih dingin ketika kehilangan dia. Luhan adalah gadis yang akan selalu datang pada Jun Ah dan kemudian mengadu seperti anak kecil, hal yang sangat tidak mungkin Luhan lakukan dan itu semua hanya karena dia. Ya dia, seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk Luhan melebihi segalanya.

"Tuan Muda" lirih Jun Ah. Air matanya jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya. Jun Ah menangisi kebodohannya. Seharusnya waktu itu ia tidak egois dan meninggalkan Luhannya seorang diri. Jika saja ia membawa Luhan bersamanya maka semuanya tidak akan terjadi dan Luhan tidak akan berubah seperti sekarang ini dan juga menyaksikan semua tragedy mengerikan yang akan dibawanya sampai mati.

Jun Ah membekap mulutnya, suara isakannya akan didengar oleh Luhan dan itu bukan hal baik. Jun Ah menyeka air matanya kemudian berjalan memeriksa apakah Luhan sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Ia membenarkan selimut luhan lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Luhan setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Luhan membuka matanya ketika pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup sempurna

"Bodoh"

Gumamnya lalu kembali menutup matanya menyisahkan bulir air mata melewati pipinya.

BLUE.Z

Seperti biasa, Luhan akan duduk manis di samping Jun Ah sambil membaca buku membiarkan Jun Ah menyetir dengan focus tanpa gangguan sedikitpun tapi sayangnya hal itu malah sebaliknya. Jun Ah mala tidak focus. Ia selalu melirik kearah Luhan. berniat menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggunya hingga membuatnya tidak bisah focus dengan jalanan didepannya. Ia sudah bisah menebak jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berputar terus di kepalanya tapi Jun Ah ragu, lebih tepatnya takut jika Luhan membenarkan hal yang mengganggunya sedari tadi.

"Aku" ucap Luhan seperti biasa, datar sedatar-datarnya

"Ne" Jun Ah gugup

"Aku adalah aset berharga kakek, nona Jun Ah." Luhan membalik halaman buku yang dibacahnya. Matanya masih focus pada tulisan dan kumpulan kata di depannya.

"Ne"

Jun Ah tahu bahkan sangat tahu malah jika Luhan itu adalah kesayangan tuan besarnya – kakek Luhan – tapi apa maksudnya Luhan berkata seperti itu ? Tadinya Jun Ah pikir Luhan tahu tentang apa yang berputar di kepalanya sedari tadi makanya ia jadi gugup ternyata Luhan mala bernicara hal lain yang membingungkan.

"Tenang saja. Sekolah itu menarik jadi mungkin aku akan lama." Luhan keluar dari mobil Jun Ah. "Jangan terlalu berpikir keras untuk jawaban yang sudah kau tahu pasti nona Jun Ah." Luhan memasang earphonenya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jun Ah yang memandangnya dengan penuh arti.

Sekolah tampak sepi. Baru beberapa murid yang datang dan berlalu lalang di lorong kelas. Luhan hari ini datang lebih awal. Luhan tersenyum simpul dan berbalik kebelakang lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Apa hari ini piketmu Luhan-ah?" Sungmin yang sedang mengatur meja dan kursi berbalik ketika pintu terbuka, menampakan Luhan yang berjalan santai.

Kelas 3-3 adalah kelas yang berbeda dari kelas lain. Siapa saja yang menjadi penghuni baru kelas 3-3 akan di sambut dengan baik. Murid kelas 3-3 terkenal rama, akrab satu sama lain dan saling menjaga tentunya. Mereka tidak akan segan membela sahabat mereka itulah mengapa kelas lain ada yang iri dan juga mengagumi mereka. Kelas 3-3 diibaratkan sebuah keluarga yang di kumpulkan dalam satu ruangan.

Sungmin terus memandang Luhan yangdengan acuh berjalan ke kursinya meletakan tasnya lalu berjalan keluar membuat Sungmin mengkerutkan kening dan geleng-geleng kepala. Sungmin mengehembuskan nafas, mungkin butuh usaha lebih ekstra lagi untuk mengajak Luhan bicara.

"Mini-ah hwaiting!" gadis penyuka pink itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu kembali larut dalam tugas piketnya.

Jesica meremas paperbagnya kuat. Jesica tidak takut atau cemas, ia hanya merasa tidak pantas duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita berkelas. Tadi ia sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Namun, sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu berhenti tiba-tiba – memotong jalannya – hingga membuatnya kaget dan memundurkan langkahnya. Dan di sinilah Jesica sekarang, di sebuah café yang hanya beberapa blok dari cafenya tempat ia bekerja. Duduk berhadapan dengan

"Hei aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis jadi biasa saja, oke." Jun Ah terkikik geli melihat gadis di depannya. Tadinya Jun Ah berniat menggoda Jesica tapi ia urungkan. " baiklah aku tidak akan berbasa-basi denganmu." Jun Ah menyilangkan kakinya lalu menyeruput kopi hitam dangan anggung sangat jelas bahwa ia adalah seorang yang terhormat dan berkelas.

"Apapun yang kau tahu hapus semuanya dari ingatanmu."

Jesica menatap Jun Ah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari manita di depannya.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu."Jun Ah masih terus menikmati kopinya.

"Maaf. Tapi apa maksud anda Nyonya? Apa yang harus saya hapus dari ingatan saya? Ini pertamakalinya kita bertemu dan duduk di meja yang sama. Jadi, bisah anda jelaskan?"

Jun ah meletakan cangkir kopinya. "Jesica-shi. Kau ingin memberikan itu pada Luhan kan. Biar aku saja." Jun Ah langsung mengambil paperbag yang dari Jesica. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Hmm lima belas menit, tidak buruk. Ayo aku akan mengantarmu. Kau bisah terlambat jika berjalan kaki atau menunggu bis."

Luhan pergi ke taman bagian belakang sekolah. Untuk sebuah sekolah, tamannya lumayan besar. Luhan memilih duduk dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan air mancur dengan patung kudah setinggi 3 meter di depannya. Luhan memilih lagu favoritnya, mengurangi sedikit suaranya lalu memejamkan matanya, mengacuhkan kedua orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Kedua orang itu keluar dari balik pohon besar yang mereka gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Ada sapu tangan putih di tangan salah satu namja yang mengikuti Luhan sedangkan yang satunya memegang botol yang mirip botol parfum. Namja yang memegang sapu tangan berbisik meminta botol parfum yang di pegang temannya. Disemprotkannya di sapu tangan miliknya kemudian dengan cepat membekap tepat di hidung Luhan. Membuat Luhan tertidur seketika.

"Mini-ah kemana Luhan?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi pada Sungmin. Pertanyaan sama sejak beberapa jam lalu dan Sungmin akan memberikan jawaban yang sama pula seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Molla Kyungsoo-ah"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia melirik tas hitam disampingnya yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya entah kemana. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, Ia bosan. Minsook juga hari ini tidak hadir, katanya sih mau mengantar adiknya ke bandara. Hahh jadi berlipatkan rasa bosannya Kyungsoo.

Istirahat sudah berlalu dan pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai tapi Luhan belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya, bahkan aura dingin yang selalu mengikuti Luhanpun tidak ada yang ada hanya tas hitam Luhan disebelahnya.

"Sekolah yang benar. Jangan hanya melirik gadis barat saja." Minsook menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Hm" Jawab dibalik masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau harus rajin menelpon, mengirim email dan pesan padaku, oke."

"Ne" Jawabnya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan handphone.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu. Kau mirip temanku. Ia selalu irit berbicara dan terkesean cuek." Ucapan Minsook terhenti oleh sebuah pemberitahuan

'Kepada penumpang tujuan London atas nama Tuan Kim~'

"Yak! Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali?"

"Hais noona… aku jadi terlambat karenamu." Dengan cepat ia menarik kopernya. Mengacuhkan Minsook yang terus memanggilnya dan berpesan padanya. Noonanya itu memang terlalu, selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil saja.

"Yak! Aku tahu kau mendengarnya bocah."

Minsook ingin sekali memaki dan memanggil nama adiknya tapi ditahannya mati-matian. Jika ia salah memanggil sedikit saja maka semuanya akan menjadi sulit terutama untuk sang adik. Adiknya itu seorang superstar korea bisah gawat kalau orang-orang tahu dia ada disini dan hendak ke London. Minsook bahkan sudah berakting seolah-olah mengantar adiknya yang hendak bersekolah keluar negri masa aktingnya itu harus jadi sia-sia karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Minsook menyenggol tangan namja disampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Kau manajernya tapi kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Katanya ingin sendiri." Jawabnya sedih. Diakan ingin ikut ke London juga. Berkeliling dan menikmati suguhan wanita-wanita bule dengan bikini di pantai. Tapi artisnya itu malah melarangnya ikut.

"Ck si Albino itu sungguh menyebalkan."

Ucapan Minsook mendapat anggukan setuju dari namja disampingnya.

"Aku lapar Hyuk oppa. Aku tahu café mana yang menyediakan makanan enak, kaja."

Tbc or Delete ?

Semuanya saya serahkan pada readers sekalian

Gimana FFnya? Serukah? Ngebosaninkah? Pasaran?

Muda-mudah gak ya.. heheh *berharap

Oke ini FF pertama sekaligus debutku di FFn. Saya berharap sih mendapat sambutan hangat dari reader semua termasuk para Author yang udah deluan disini.

Hmm sebenarnya saya berencana untuk mempost chapter satu dengan 3k words eh mala kebablasan dah ampe 5k+ -_- saya takut reader bosan bacanya -_-

Chapter berikutnya *kalo ada yang masih mau baca next chapnya* mungkin tidak akan sepanjang ini. Tapi kalo seandainya readers ada yang mau supaya chap depannya tetap panjang kayak gini ya gitu deh…

Ok segitu aja curcolnya. Saya mau ngasih tebakan ni sama reader sekalian

Kira-kira gimana nasib Luhan yah?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Jesica, mengikuti saran Jun Ah atau …?

Siapa yang pergi ke London? Kalo yang ini ma pasti readers udah pada tahu

Terakhir minta ripiunya dong… anggap aja sebagai imbalan untuk Author amatir ini

Bye bye see u next chap… muach *tebar kiss Luhan ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, anggota EXO lainnya dan beberapa member Suju

Pair : Tetap dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing (GS for Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo. Lainnya akan menyusul)

Rate : T or M?

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship dll

Summary : Luhan itu misterius dan dingin, bahkan tampilannya mirip hantu. Bukan hanya itu, Luhan juga memiliki kelebihan unik. Sehun, artis top yang selalu dibayangi masalalu. Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay. Mereka itu anggota BlackDev – semacam organisasi mafia - yang terkenal. HunHan

Warning : GS and Yaoi *may be. Typo bertebaran, anggap aja bumbu ni FF *ngeles

Disini ada beberapa nama yang dibuat sendiri soalnya agak bingun juga mau masukin siapa. FF pasaran, ngebosanin dll

Ga suka ama cast atau critanya silahkan OUT… ga maksa tuk baca kok

NO BASH NO PLAGIAT! OKE!

BLUE.Z

"Maaf. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersama Luhan."

BLUE.Z

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk kedalam dengan gorden yang terus berkibar tertiup angin. Kulit wajahnya yang putih terasa peri terkena sinar matahari. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Luhan itu benci matahari, cahayanya selalu menyilaukan dan menghalangi pandangannya. Seperti pandangannya yang selalu terhalang setiap menatap seseorang. Seseorang yang katanya adalah bagian dari masa kecilnya, seseorang yang bahkan lebih berarti dari Shizun – kakak Luhan – itu menurut orang lain karna Luhan tidak bisah mengingat semuanya. Luhan kehilangan ingatannya akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya ketika berumur enam tahun. Setiap kali ia bermimpi bertemu seseorang, wajah orang itu selalu tertutupi kilauan sinar mentari membuatnya selalu menggeram jengkel. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Luhan menundukan wajahnya membuat sebagian rambutnya jatuh menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Tangannya terikat di belakang kursi dengan posisi duduk. Ia berada di ruangan yang cukup luas berisikan satu kursi yang sedang digunakan untuk mengikatnya dan sebuah jendela besar yang dimasuki sinar matahari serta sebuah pintu bercat coklat.

Pintu coklat di depan Luhan terbuka. Luhan terus menundukan wajahnya tanpa ada niatan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa dia belum sadar?" Seorang namja masuk mengikuti temamnya yang lebih dulu masuk dan berjalan kesampingnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Luhan.

"Sepertinya Jung Kook membiusnya dengan dosis tinggi." Matanya ikut menelusuri Luhan. Gadis di depannya ini terlihat biasa saja dan tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Tapi kenapa mereka malah di perintahkan untuk menyekapnya ? bahkan dia dan Jung Kook begitu mudah menangkap dan membawanya ke sini.

Baekhyun – namja dengan tinggi pas-pasan – yang pertama masuk kedalam ruangan itu berjalan maju kearah Luhan. Tangannya hendak menyentuh rambut Luhan, berniat merapikannya. Namun, dengan cepat ia terlonjak kaget dan mundur kebelakang. Tubuhnya oleng, hampir saja ia terjatuh jika tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang baik.

"Mengagetkan saja" Lirih Baekhyun, lagipula wajar Baekhyun kaget, tatapan yeoja – Luhan - di depannya itu sangat mengerikan. Jantungnya hampir saja kehilangan eksistensinya.

"Apa kabar Lu?" Baekhyun melotot kearah Chen. Apa-apaan itu, apa Chen mengenalnya? nadanya sangat halus pada Luhan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan mainan untukmu." Chen tersenyum, menampilkan giginya yang putih. "Aku harap kau menikmatinya Lu. Baekhyun, tutup matanya." Chen berbalik. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang semakin bingun. Banyak pertanyaan dan spekulasi yang berputar di kepalanya tentang sikap Chen pada Luhan. Chen yang Baekhyun tahu adalah orang yang dingin, ia hanya berbicara lembut pada beberapa orang saja dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Sebuah getaran ponsel disakunya menarik Baekhyun kembali dari lamunannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat merogo sakunya, ia menatap jengah pada ponselnya yang memunculkan nama orang yang sangat mengganggu menurutnya. Orang itu selalu saja menghubunginya setiap saat tanpa mengenal waktu dan selalu menghujaninya dengan kalimat cinta yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Baekhyun mendengus, dimasukannya kembali ponselnya yang sudah dimatikan kemudian ia berbalik menatap Luhan. Hanya sebentar, ia tidak berani menatap lama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi, tenang saja mereka tidak akan berbuat kasar padamu. Ya, setidaknya seperti itulah feelingku. Hehe…asal kau tahu saja, feelingku ini selalu tepat, bye."

Baekhyun dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Baekhyun sudah membolos dua pelajaran dan dia tidak ingin menambahnya mejadi tiga. Salahkan saja Chen yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya dan Jung Kook untuk menyekap gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Baekhyun sempat bertanya alasan mereka menyekap Luhan tapi Chen mala mencuekinya. Bukan hanya itu saja, banyak teman-teman mereka yang free tapi kenapa mala dia dan Jung Kook yang harus mendapat tugas ini ? meskipun Baekhyun itu anak bodoh tapi setidaknya dia itu rajin masuk sekolah dan mengikuti kelas. Beda dengan temannya yang lain. Jung Kook juga, anak itu sangat menyebalkan, kenapa mala dia yang di pasangkan dengan Baekhyun, apa tidak ada orang lagi di dunia ini, eoh?

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sekitar sepuluh orang dengan pakaian hitan membungkus tubuh mereka dari kaki hingga leher berjalan masuk ke tempat penyekapan Luhan. Baekhyun mengenal beberapa dari mereka, kalau tidak salah ingat mereka adalah narapidana yang di hukum mati tapi berhasil melarikan diri hingga menjadi buronan yang sedang dicari seluruh polisi Seoul.

Baekhyun terkekeh, pasti mereka telah bergabung dalam kelompoknya hingga sangat susah ditemukan polisi. Tentu saja kelompoknya itu sangat professional dalam menghilangkan jejak dan bersembunyi dan bahkan sangat di takuti kelompok lain. Kekehan Baekhyun terhenti, Luhan tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Gadis itu dalam bahaya. Baekhyun berlari. Entahlah, di mencemaskan Luhan. Pintu ruang penyekapan Luhan terlihat hampir tertutup. Sepuluh orang yang tadi dilihatnya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Lari Baekhyun terhenti ketika seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping pintu menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Pergilah dan berikan kunci itu padaku" Perintah Baekhyun . Tanpa basi-basi Baekhyun merebut kunci namun tubuhnya langsung terpental ke dinding.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Orang itu menatap sinis Baekhyun "Berpikirlah sebelum berbicara. Kau itu jauh dibawahku." Pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berbalutkan baju hitam berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang mengumpatinya dalam hati.

"Kau pikir kau hebat brengsek?" Baekhyun bangun. Membuat ancang-ancang kemudian dengan cepat mendobrak pintu. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisah membukanya, eoh?" sekali lagi Baekhyun berusaha mendobrak pintu di depannya.

"Chan keluarlah."

Orang yang dipanggil Chan – namja yang membuat Baekhyun terpental - menghentikan pergerakannya. Tadinya dia ingin menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberinya pelajaran. Bagaikan perintah mutlak. Chan langsung dengan patuh keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih betah mendobrak pintu. Dia sempat memberi hormat pada Chen – orang yang memerintahnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya Chan" Bisik Chen lembut setelah Chan berjalan tepat disampingnya. Ya, Chan adalah salah satu orang istimewah yang mendapat perlakuan baik dari Chen.

"Baekhyun" Tegur Chen dingin. Matanya memandang tajam Baekhyun

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia lelah tapi bukan itu masalahnya, suara di belakangnya begitu dingin dan mengintimidasinya. Dia kenal suara itu. Bukankah Chen sudah lebih dulu pergi, kenapa dia bisah ada disini?

"Tugasmu selesei. Kembalilah" Suaranya masih tetap dingin

Baekhyun membeku. Hatinya ingin melihat Luhan dan memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tapi, tubuhnya menginginkan lain. Kakinya melangkah, bergerak menjauh meninggalan pintu yang sama sekali tidak goyah meski sudah didobraknya berulang kali.

Baekhyun tidak bisah mengabaikan perintah Chen. Orang itu sangat mengerikan, kepalanya akan terpisah dari lehernya dalam sekejab jika dia bersikeras dengan keinginannya.

"Selamat menikmati Lu" Chen membungkukan badannya – memberi hormat – kearah pintu lalu membalik badannya dan pergi dengan tersenyum.

Akh….. arggg… tolong…..

Teriakan penuh ketakutan dan pengharapan menggema. Menjadi sebuah pengiring tiap langkah kaki Chen yang perlahan menjauh.

BLUE.Z

Namja tinggi dangan kulit putih pucat berjalan dengan angkuhnya diantara para penumpang pesawat yang sama dengannya. Kacamata dan masker hitam seolah menjadi benda keramat yang wajib menghiasi wajahnya.

Beberapa yeoja Asia diam-diam meliriknya sambil berbisik kagum. Bahkan ada yang memotretnya dan kemudian akan histeris dengan hasil bidikannya

Sehun – sang namja tinggi – dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobil yang telah dipesannya. dia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari sang supir bule.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang king size begitu tiba di kamar hotel yang telah di booking oleh sang manajer. Menempuh perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktunya hampir sehari sungguh melelahkan. Ponselnya bergetar tapi dibiarkannya begitu saja. Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening, dia butuh berendam dengan air hangat plus aroma terapi dan setelahnya istirahat dengan tidur beberapa jam sebelum memulai petualangannya.

"Aku harus segera menemukannya, bagaimanapun caranya." Sehun menerawang langit-langit kamarnya, tangannya terangkat menggapai udara kosong.

"Hyung. Kau menyebalkan" Sehun meraih ponselnya, menatap sendu foto seorang bocah laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar. Mata sehun berpindah mengamati gadis kecil disamping bocah laki-laki itu. "Aku membencimu. Sungguh aku sangat membencimu." Tatapan Sehun berubah. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah memaksa untuk keluar. Lelah yang dirasakannya seolah lenyap tergantikan dengan amarah dan kebencian yang meluap-luap. Dengan sekuat tenaga dilemparnya ponsel miliknya hingga membentur dinding. "Dasar pembohong. Kalian berdua sama saja" Dada Sehun bergerak naik-turun, napasnya berderu. Dengan cepat ia memungut kambali ponselnya yang berserakan lalu memasangnya kembali dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Hiks.. hiks bogoshipo… jeongmal bogoshipo hiks.."

Tubuh Sehun merosot kelantai, belakangnya menghantam pelan pinggiran tempat tidur. Dipeluknya dengan erat ponsel miliknya yang sudah lecet.

BLUE.Z

Baekhyun pov

Paradise Klab

Biasanya aku selalu semangat datang ketempat ini. Tentu kalian tahu kenapa. Wanita sexy yang meliuk-liuk di depanmu dengan baju sexy yang kekurangan bahan, yang bahkan bisa kau cumbu dan bermacam-macam minuman beralkohol yang bisah kau nikmati sepuasnya tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun. Aku selalu merasa bersyukur bisa menjadi bagian dari BlackDev hingga aku bisah menikmati semua ini. Aku bahkan mendapatkan tempat tinggal, uang dan juga bisah bersekolah. Tapi, khusus hari ini aku sungguh tidak berminat. Semangatku yang biasanya lenyap entah kemana.

BlackDev adalah sebuah organisasi yang sangat ditakuti baik di Asia maupun negara Barat. Jika kau sudah menjadi bagian dari organisasi itu maka hidupmu akan berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Tapi yah, itu berlaku untuk orang-orang yang sudah mendapatkan posisi dalam organisasi, seperti diriku contohnya. Chen adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di organisasi dan aku berada dua tingkat dibawahnya, yah walaupun begitu aku juga memiliki bawahan meski tidak sebanyak Chen si. Selain Chen, Lay hyung juga adalah orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di organisasi. Bedanya, Lay hyung lebih baik dan lebih ramah di bandingkan Chen.

Ohiya. Jika kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari BlackDev maka kau akan selamanya terikat dan tidak akan mungkin bisah lepas lagi.

Keluar maka kau sudah siap untuk menghadap yang di atas alias meninggal.

Aku menyapu pandanganku kesekeliling, mencari teman-temanku yang sudah terlebih dahulu datang. Biasanya kami duduk disalah satu tempat yang berada paling ujung panggung, dekat conter. Tapi sepertinya mereka mengubah tempat. Mataku menangkap sosok namja manis baru saja melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. Itu Jinyoung, salah satu rekanku. Aku berjalan mendekat. Kulihat mereka semuah sudah berkumpul, bahkan ada beberapa wanita yang sudah menempelkan tubuh mereka di Jung Kook. Ingatkan aku untuk melaporkannya pada Taehyung nanti.

"Kau telat Baekhyunie"

Aku terkekeh, Jinyoung berbicara sambil beraegyeo membuat Jaebum menatap tajam padaku.

"Hentikan itu" Aku mencubit pipi Jinyuong gemas. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri "Aku tidak ingin ditelan hidup-hidup oleh kekasihmu." Lanjutku sambil melirik Jaebum yang duduk disebalahnya.

Aku menatap jengah JungKook ketika sebuah desahan meluncur bebas dari salah satu wanita yang menempelinya. Kulirik kearah bawah, disana tangannya sudah bermain di daerah selangkangan wanita itu, bahkan wanita itu sudah tidak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi daerah privatenya.

"Carilah tempat Jung. Jangan membuatku iri" Ujarku malas

"Jika kau mau kita bisah main bertiga atau berempat mungkin. Iyakan sayang" Jungkook mengendus leher wanita di pelukannya. Cih dia sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kau sedang mengejekku?" Tanyaku jengkel. Semuanya jelas tahu bahwa tidak ada wanita disini yang ingin kusentuh. Tentu saja aku jengkel, aku sudah sering ke sini tapi satu yeojapun tidak berhasil kunikmati. Pernah sekali aku berhasil merayu yeoja yang baru bekerja di klab ini. Dan perlu kalian tahu, yeoja itu masih perawan dan sangat polos. Siapapun pasti akan senang bukan. Waktu itu aku dengan sukses membawanya kesalah satu kamar. Seluruh pakaiannya bahkan sudah kulucuti, bibirnya kuemut sambil meremas payudaranya. Suara desahannya bahkan menggema di kamar itu.

Tapi ketika aku hendak memasukan milikku yang sudah sangat tegang.

Shit

Seorang namja brengsek dengan seenak jidatnya menerobos masuk dan menarik tubuhku lalu melemparku kedinding dan berakhirlah dengan diriku yang pingsan. Ketika sadar, aku sudah berada di apartemnku dangan kondisi naked dan sakit diseluruh badan, terutama area bawah. Aku mengabaikan pikiran aneh yang sempat terlintas diotakku dan menganggap bahwa sakit di area bawah karena peristiwa semalam. Dimana tubuhku menghantam dinding dan bokongku mencium dinginnya lantai.

Dua hari kemudian aku kembali ke klab dan semuanya menjadi aneh. Tidak ada wanita yang mau berdekatan denganku, bahkan hanya sekedar melirikpun.

Oke. Abaikan itu, aku malas membahasnya lagi.

Aku mendeathglare Jinyoung yang terkekeh sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya yang halus. Membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan kekehannya. Dan aku tersenyum menang. Aku kemudian menghampiri meja conter yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempat kami. Banyak minuman yang ditawarkan, mulai dari yang murah sampai yang mahal, dan aku tidak perlu mencemaskan soal harga, bukankah semua ini gratis untuk anggota BlackDev?

"Sex on the beach" Ujarku pada bartender yang selalu stay di tempatnya. Sex on the beach merupakan Wisky koktail dengan komposisi vodkha dan buah persik, jus jeruk serta rasberi. salah satu minuman yang kugemari. "Mana Tao?" Tanyaku padanya ketika aku tidak menemukan Tao. Tao itu adalah bartender yang sangat jenius. Siapapun akan menyukai minuman racikannya. Dan dia adalah sahabat yang menyenangkan.

"Sedang menemui tamu"

Aku mengkerutkan dahiku. Sejak kapan Tao memiliki tamu? Apa mungkin tamu itu memintanya meracikan minuman untuknya? Aku mengedikan bahuku acuh. Aku kemudian menerima gelas berisikan Sex on the beach pesananku. Aku hendak meminumnya tapi cairan itu bukannya meluncur bebas ketenggorokanku mala jatuh dan membasahi sebagian bajuku. Aku mendengus menatap sebal pria disampingku. Apa orang ini sengaja menabrakan tubuhnya padaku? Tidak ingin ambil pusing, aku kemudian berjalan ke toilet.

Setelah keluar dari toilet aku berniat langsung kembali bergabung bersama yang lainnya. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku ketika Tao berjalan tidak jauh didepanku. Ia sepertinya sedang senang.

Baekhyun pov end

Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah Tao, berniat menyapa sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika tinggal selangkah lagi dan berbelok kesebuah tikungan yang tadi dilewati Tao lalu ia akan menemukan sahabatnya itu. Tubuhnya menegang. Baekhyun melihatnya, sahabatnya yang biasa hanya bergelut dengan botol-botol minuman beralkohol itu sedang tersenyum sinis sambil memainkan revolver ditangannya. Dan tidak jauh dari sana, seorang pria tambun yang dikenalnya sebagai pengunjung tetap klab ini terbaring dengan meregang nyawa. Daranya mengalir kelantai, menciptakan sebuah genangan.

"Oh. Baekhyun." Tao tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. "Sayang sekali" Tao langsung mengarahkan revolvernya tepat di jantung Baekhyun. "Kau seharusnya tidak melihat ini." Seringai Tao.

Jantung Baekhyun seolah berhenti, tubuhnya kaku, wajahnya mulai berkeringat. Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak dan mengumpati Tao tapi suaranya seolah hilang beserta nyali yang dimilikinya.

"Berhenti menakutinya Tao" Chen menegur Tao.

Baekhyun melirik Chen sambil mengucapkan beribu kata terima kasih dalam hatinya pada Chen

"Cepatlah. Dia sudah menunggumu." Ucapnya pada Tao. "Dan kau." Chen mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau tidak seharusnya masuk kesini." Ucapnya dingin.

Ya seharusnya Baekhyun memang tidak pernah masuk kesini. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ma..maaf" Hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun sekarang. Bibirnya keluh untuk berbicara lebih

Chen dan Tao kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tao sempat terkikik ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang punggung Chen. Baekhyun takut, tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar dibanding rasa takutnya. Dengan sisa keberanian yang dimilikinya Baekhyun melangkah pelan mengikuti Chen dan Tao. Persetan dengan akibat yang akan didapatnya. Dia sudah terlanjur berada disini.

Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat tua. Baekhyun menempelkan telinganya dipintu. Merasa apa yang dilakukannya sia-saia Baekhyun berinisiatif membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi sebuah lengan besar dengan cepat meraihnya dan menyudutkannya ditembok lalu membekap mulutnya. Sebuah pisau sudah siap menembus dan mengoyakan isi perut Baekhyun.

"Biarkan dia masuk Chanyeol" Perintah Chen dari dalam

Chanyeol – orang yang membekap Baekhyun – melepaskan Baekhyun. Pintu kemudian terbuka menampilakan seorang yeoja dengan tatapan datarnya. Yeoja itu duduk angkuh di sebuah singga sana dengan ukiran rumit yang Baekhyun tidak tahu bentuk pastinya. Disampingnya ada Chen, Tao dan Lay. Chen menatapnya datar, berbeda dengan reaksi Tao dan Lay yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada yeoja yang masih betah di singga sananya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Melihat situasi ini saja Baekhyun sudah sangat yakin bahwa yeoja itu sangat berpengaruh. Baekhyun jadi merasa dipermainkan.

BLUE.Z

"Luhan" Panggil Jun Ah begitu Luhan turun dari tangga.

Luhan baru kembali ke rumah mereka sekitar pukul lima pagi dan Jun Ah tahu pasti apa yang Luhan lakukan diluar sana. Meskipun hanya seorang pengasuh tapi Jun Ah sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai anaknya dan sudah mengenal seperti apa sifat Luhan.

Ketika menjemput Luhan kemarin, ia sudah merasa ada yang salah. Luhan sama sekali tidak muncul meskipun Jun Ah sudah menunggu di depan gerbang XOXO Internasional School hampir sejam.

"Sudahla Jun Ah."

Jun Ah memandang Luhan. bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Jun Ah mengajak Luhan ke Korea bukan untuk kembali hidup seperti ketika mereka masih di London ataupun negara lainnya. Ia mengajak Luhan ke Korea untuk belajar hidup normal. Ia tahu itu akan sulit untuk Luhan. Tapi, bukankah dengan berusaha dan terus menjalaninya maka akan menjadi terbiasa?

Jun Ah sangat menyayangi Luhan dan dia tidak ingin selamanya Luhan hidup seperti keluarganya, yang dengan mudah mengarahkan senjata pada orang, bahkan nyawa orang mereka anggap seperti sebuah mainan. Jun Ah ingin Luhan bebas dan merasakan hidup sebagai remaja pada umumnya. Berkumpul bersama, jalan-jalan, berbelanja, merasakan jatuh cintah dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kau seharusnya jangan terlalu banyak pikiran nona Jun Ah. Baiklah aku pergi."

Luhan melesat cepat dan menghampiri mobil Baekhyun yang sudah terparkir manis di depan rumahnya sejak lima menit lalu. Luhan berdiri di samping pintu kursi kemudi. Ditatapnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Luhan langsung keluar dan membiarkan Luhan menempati kursinya dan ia beralih duduk di samping Luhan.

Jun Ah menatap nanar mobil Baekhyun yang dikemudikan Luhan perlahan menghilang dan menjauhi rumah.

BLUE.Z

Baekhyun cepat-cepat keluar dan memuntahkan sarapannya begitu mobil hitam metaliknya berhenti seratus meter dari gerbang sekolah disusul dengan Luhan yang keluar dan berjalan santai meninggalkannya.

"Brengsek. Yeoja itu benar-benar hantu." Maki Baekhyun. Ia memandang ngeri Luhan. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi Baekhyun terus berdoa agar mereka tiba dengan selamat tanpa lecet setitikpun. Cara mengemudi Luhan benar-benar gila. Luhan bahkan tidak menurunkan kecepatan ketika melewati tikungan, yeoja itu malah bermanufer. Baekhyun akui itu sangat keren. Tapi tetap saja membahayakan nyawanya.

Baekhyun merutuki Tao yang dengan seenaknya memintahnya atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkannya untuk mengantar jemput Luhan. Alasannya sangat sederhana 'Baekhyun sahabatku' itu yang dikatakan Tao ketika ia meminta pada Chen agar Baekhyun saja yang menggantikannya mengantar jemput Luhan. padahal tanpa Tao mengatakannya pada Chen pun Baekhyunlah yang tetap mengantar Luhan.

Memang sih jika dipikir lagi itu akan sangat merepotkan Tao. Mereka berada di sekolah yang berbeda jadi akan sangat merepotkan jika harus mondar mandir dari apartemen Tao – Ke rumah Luhan – ke Sekolah Luhan dan terakhir ke sekolahnya.

Tapi bukankah mereka sepupu? Itu berarti mereka bisah tinggal serumah dan sekolah disekolah yang sama. Ok untuk soal sepupuan Baekhyun baru tahu jika Tao memiliki sepupu bernama Luhan dan parahnya lagi, ternyata Luhan adalah pemimpin dari BlackDev, organisasi Baekhyun saat ini. Oh Good. Baekhyun hampir pingsan saat mengetahui kenyataan ini kemarin.

Setelah merasa agak mendingan, Baekhyun kembali ke mobilnya dan melaju pelan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia memang mengantar jemput Luhan. Tapi Baekhyun diharuskan menurunkan Luhan agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Begitupun ketika mengantar Luhan pulang nanti. Baekhyun akan menunggu ditempat yang sama. Luhan dikenal sebagai murid beasiswa yang miskin, aneh dan pendiam. Akan aneh jika dia terlihat turun dari mobil mewah.

BLUE.Z

Luhan baru saja mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo

"Kemarin kau kemana Luhan?" Tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini" Kyungsoo menyerahkan tas Luhan yang kemarin dibawahnya, karena Luhan sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya hingga pelajaran berakhir.

Luhan memasang headset ketelinganya lalu menumpukan kepalanya dimeja beralaskan lengan kirinya. Kyungsoo memasang wajah protes. Diguncangnya bahu Luhan, menuntut Luhan untuk tidak mengabaikannya. Usaha Kyungsoo sia-sia ketika sebuah dengkuran halus dari Luhan menyapa gendang telinganya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan telinganya kewajah Luhan dan hembusan napas luhan yang seirama menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Hmm Luhan tertidur. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya ketika Miss Victoria – guru matematika – berjalan anggun bak model memasuki kelas mereka. Melihat Luhan yang tertidur pulas, Kyungsoo membatalkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Luhan.

Dibelakang Victoria, Minsook berjalan mengekor dan menunduk hormat melewati Victoria. Dengan cepat Minsook menempati kursinya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum dan berpindah ke arah Luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Victoria memicingkan matanya, dahinya berkerut. Salah seorang muridnya sepertinya sedang asik berlabu dialam mimpi dan mengabaikan pelajarannya. Victoria mendengus, ia tidak suka jika diabaikan. Ia sudah berbicara panjang lebar dan mejelaskan hingga rahangnya terasa sakit tapi siswanya itu malah asik-asikan tidur. Enak sekali dia.

"Kyungsoo bangunkan dia." Perintah Victoria dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi membuat beberapa siswa saling berbisik. Tumben sekali guru mereka yang cantik ini marah. Biasanya ia akan cuek-cuek saja jika ada yang tidur di kelasnya. Apa guru mereka itu sedang PMS atau patah hati karena pacar Thailandnya itu.

Kyungsoo baru mau mengeluarkan kalimat pembelaan untuk Luhan namun Victoria dengan cepat berkomentar lagi.

"Bangunkan Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Victoria tidak mau tahu. Membuat nyali Kyungsoo jadi menciut. Jarang-jarang Miss Victoria marah apalagi membentak siswanya.

Tuhkan sepertinya guru cantik mereka itu memang lagi PMS atau patah hati dan mereka yang malah kena imbasnya dan sebagai pembuka Luhanlah yang pertama.

Minsook mengkode Kyungsoo untuk segera membangunkan Luhan.

"Luhan" Kyungsoo mengguncag pelan tubuh Luhan. "Lu" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi

"Hm" Sahut Luhan. Suaranya tidak serak layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia bahkan tidak perlu menyesuaikan matanya karena baru bangun. Wajahnya tetap terlihat segar.

"Jika kau ingin tidur silahkan keluar dan jangan berpikir untuk mengikuti pelajaranku lagi."

Luhan berdiri. Tangannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo ketikan kakinya akan melangkah. Kyungsoo memberi tatapan memelas pada Luhan untuk tidak keluar.

"Kau tidak perlu bersimpati pada orang seperti dia Do Kyungsoo." Lagi Victoria meninggikan nadanya.

Luhan menatap datar kerah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kalian ingin aku yang keluar?"

Semua murid membulatkan mata dan melempar tatapan memohon pada Victoria. Berharap guru mereka tidak pergi

"Miss tolong maafkan Luhan kali ini." Akhirnya Minsook memberanikan diri.

"Iya Miss. Luhan murid baru. Jadi tolong berikan dia keringanan." Sambung Sungmin dan diangguki murid lainnya.

Victoria menghembuskan nafasnya dan memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba jadi terasa pening. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan soal. Jika Luhan berhasil mengerjakannya maka aku akan melupakan kejadian hari ini."

Semua sontak berseru. Bukankah Luhan itu murid beasiswa. Ia pasti akan dengan mudah mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Miss Victoria.

Victoria mengeluarkan smirknya. Ia kemudian menuliskan dua soal di papan tulis. Beberapa murid memicingkan mata ketika menyadari keganjilan pada soal yang diberikan Victoria. Mereka belum pernah diajarkan tentang itu bagaimana Luhan akan menjawabnya nanti? Menjawab satu soal saja sudah sulit, apalagi dua. Sepertinya guru mereka itu sangat berniat untuk membuat Luhan keluar. Apa guru itu memiliki dendam pada Luhan?

"Ya Miss itu terlalu sulit." Protes Kyungsoo dan Minsook bersamaan

"Tidak ada protes." Viktoria melirik Luhan "Kau. Majulah" Perintahnya

Luhan berjalan santai diirngi tatapan dari teman-temannya. Semangat Luhan. Bisik mereka pelan.

Dan jeng jeng jejeng….

Semua membelalakan mata dan hampir manjatuhkan rahang mereka termasuk Victoria yang menatap tidak percaya, bahkan nyamuk dan serangga lain bisah dengan muda masuk saking besarnya mulut mereka terbuka. Penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau buakan Luhan.

Yeoja itu dalam hitungan detik menyelesaikan dua soal yang diberikan oleh Victoria. Victoria mengamati soal itu satu persatu selama hampir sepuluh menit dan dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Luhan. Membuat murid yang lain was-was menunggu kata demi kata yang akan keluar dari bibir sexy guru mereka itu.

"Kau. Darimana kau mempelajarinya?" Tanya Victoeia pada akhirnya. Murid lainnya mengkerutkan kening mereka dan ikut menatap Luhan.

"Sekolah lamaku." Jawab Luhan datar.

"HOREEEE." Seru mereka serempak. Luhan tidak jadi keluar.

BLUE.Z

"Wah aku tidak tahu kalau kau sepintar itu Lu." Kyungsoo tertawa senang sambil merangkul Luhan. Dia, Luhan dan Minsook serta Sungmin kini sedang duduk di bangku penonton. Tim basket sekolah mereka sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan dan Kyungsoo mengajak mereka untuk menyemangati.

"Ha-hai. Apa aku boleh bergabung su-sunbae?"

Tanpa menunggu lama Luhan langsung menggeser duduknya, memberi tempat untuk yeoja disamping – Tiffany - yang sedang berdiri kaku bersama Yoona yang setia berdiri dibelakangnya. Luhan bahkan tidak menunggu persetujuan dari Kyungso dan lainnya. Ia bahkan tidak menatap Tiffany dan Yoona.

Tiffany tersenyum Kikuk kearah Kyungsoo, Minsook dan Sungmin. Ia menjadi tidak enak dengan ketiga sunbaenya itu. Minsook tersenyum dan mempersilahkan kedua hobaenya duduk. Tiffany duduk diamping Luhan dan diikuti Yoona duduk disamping Tiffany.

"Terima kasih"

"Jangan gugup seperti itu. Kau bukan sedang berada di kumpulan hantu centil." Canda Sungmin. Ekor matanya melirik kelompok Jesica yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

Jesica dan kelompoknya sibuk menempelkan bedak diwajah mereka, mengabaikan namja-namja yang menggoda mereka. Jesica bahkan sengaja membuat gerakan sensual yang mala terlihat menjijikan dimata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu sudah setebal apa make up mereka." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan bangun meninggalkan sahabatnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" Ditatapnya Tiffany. "Toilet" Ucap Luhan lagi ketika Minsook hendak bertanya mau kemana Luhan.

Tiffany sedikit ragu namun ia menepisnya. Bukankah ia sudah bertekat dan memikirkannya sejak kemarin?. Tiffany berdiri dan mengikuti Luhan setelah sebelumnya dia menyuruh Yoona untuk menunggunya bersama Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

Luhan tidak berjalan kearah toilet. Ia menuntun Tiffany ke sebuah lorong, menaiki tangga hingga sampai di atap gedung. Luhan terus berjalan hingga tubuhnya menyentuh pagar pembatas. Lama mereka terdiam.

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajah cantik keduanya. Luhan menengadakan wajahnya – menikmati hembusan angin – rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya terbang mengikuti angin. Tiffany terpana, Luhan terlihat sangat cantik seperti itu. Ia jadi merasa iri.

"Wajah seseorang belum tentu sama dengan hatinya." Gumam Luhan

"Apa?" Tiffany bertanya bingung.

Luhan berbalik. "Kau bahkan tidak berkedip ketika menatapku." Ia berjalan mendekati Tiffany. Rambutnya kembali menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Kau tahu." Ucapnya menggantung. Dibelainya rambut Tiffany lalu berpindak ke wajahnya. Luhan mengusap lembut pipi Tiffany membuat Tiffany menegang, tubuhnya lemas. Luhan tersenyum, ia menyadari ketakutan Tiffany. "Kau takut?" Tanyanya datar dan terkesan dingin.

Luhan memegang tengkuk Tiffany. "Jika takut kau boleh berbalik." Bisiknya ditelinga Tiffany.

Tiffany meremas kuat rok seragamnya, tangannya gemetar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia berharap dengan meremas rok seragamnya dapat mengurangi keduanya.

Melihat Tiffany yang sepertinya berusaha kuat melawan rasa takutnya Luhan semakin gencar melakukan aksinya.

Luhan mepersempit jarak wajahnya dan Tiffany, membuat Tiffany reflex memejamkan matanya.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintip keduanya kontan terduduk, matanya membulat, ia membekap mulutnya dan berusaha menekan dadanya – jantungnya terus berdetak cepat. Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh diluar dugaannya. Apa mereka termasuk dalam penyuka sesama jenis?

Tiffany membuka matanya ketika tidak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya ataupun sebuah tengan yang tadi memegang tengkuknya.

"Selamat datang" Ucapnya pada Tiffany masih tetap terdengar dingin. Luhan kini duduk disebuah kursi yang sepertinya sengaja disiapkan oleh orang-orang yang senang ke atap gedung.

BLUE.Z

Sehun meremas rambutnya frustrasi. Ia sudah dua hari di London tapi tidak berhasil menemukan satupun informasi yang dicarinya. Masa liburnya akan segera berakhir besok. Akan sia-sia usahanya memohon pada sang menejer untuk mendapatkan libur begitupun dengan pengorbanannya hingga ke London.

Sehun menedang udara kosong, melampiaskan kekeslannya. Ia merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam dan udara luar sungguh dingin. Seharusnya ia keluar dengan mantel tebal bukannya dengan jaket yang bahkan tidak berguna sama sekali.

Seorang wanita bule dengan baju merah yang melekat pas pada tubuhnya menghampiri Sehun. Wanita bule itu mengajak Sehun untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakannya dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam mobil. Siapa sih yang tidak mau berada satu mobil dengan wanita cantik dan sexy dengan potongan tubuh proporsional.

Mobil wanita itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah klab.

"Ayo sayang" Ajak wanita itu. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi mereka berdua sudah berkenalan. Bahkan Sehun sempat mendapatkan ciuman panas.

Wanita itu – Diana – memeluk Sehun. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki klab. Seketika suara riuh dan lantunan music yang dimainkan Dj menyapa gendang telinga Sehun. Mereka terus berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah meja yang agak gelap. Setelah Sehun duduk, Diana langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Sehun. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja keduanya dan menganggukan kepalanya setelah Diana menyebutkan minuman apa yang ingin dipesan keduanya.

Diana memainkan kaos Sehun setelah ia berhasil melucuti jaket Sehun. Ia membelai wajah dan turun kedada Sehun. Sehun diam, ia membirkan Diana bermain sesukanya. Pikirannya melayang, sibuk mencari cara bagaiaman ia bisah mendapatkan informasi yang dicarinya.

Pikiran Sehun buyar ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Diana. Wanita itu menciumnya penuh nafsu, ia bahkan mendesah dan menggerakan daerah bawahnya pada milik Sehun. Ikut tergoda, Sehun menyeimbangi permainan Diana. Tangannya ikut menggerayangi tubuh wanita itu.

Sehun memegang tangan Diana ketika wanita itu hendak memasukan tangannya kedalam celana Sehun. Diana menatapnya protes.

"Tidak disini sayang."

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah kamar dengan pencahayaan minim. Diana hendak menyerang Sehun lagi tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Sehun dengan cepat melesat keluar

"Hampir saja aku menggali kuburanku sendiri." Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia mencari jaketnya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari klab

Tubuhnya menabrak seorang pria besar hingga menumpahkan minuman pria tersebut. Sehun berbalik dan mengucapkan permohonan maaf singkatnya dan kembali berjalan keluar. Jangan sampai Diana menemukannya.

"Hei kau." Pria besar yang ditabrak Sehun menggeram marah

Tubuh Sehun tertarik kebelakang dan disambut tinjuan dari pria besar itu. Membuat sehun tersungkur kelantai dan menabrak beberapa pengunjung. Sehun menyekah bibirnya yang berdarah lalu mendecih.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup, hm?"

Sehun bangun dari jatuhnya. Ia menggulung lengan kaosnya hingga siku dan dengan cepat memukul pria besar itu hingga pingsan. Sehun meniup kepalan tangannya. "Kau salah mencari lawan bung. Ck. Badan saja yang besar" Sehun langsung berjalan keluar.

Sehun bersiul sambil memainkan kunci mobil Diana. Ia menatap klab berlantai dua itu lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sehun mengemudi dengan kecepatan normal. Ia tidak ingin buru-buru kembali ke hotel dan frustrasi disana. Bukankah Sehun kesini untuk berlibur yah walau itu hanya modus tapi tidak ada salahnyakan ia berjalan-jalan layaknya orang yang lagi liburan.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya. Didepannya, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti menutupi jalannya. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya bersamaan dengan seorang pria tua dengan perawakan orang Asia.

Pria tua itu membungkuk hormat pada Sehun. "Anda melupakan jaket anda, tuan muda." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan jaket Sehun

Sehun menerimanya dengan bingung. Keningnya berkerut. "Ajjushi mengenalku?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Dulu saya adalah pengasuh anda." Ia kemudian membungkuk lalu berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

"Ajjushi tunggu." Panggil Sehun ketika mobil tersebut berjalan menjauh. Sehun berlari cepat kemobilnya dan menyusul mobil didepannya.

Mobil Sehun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah besar berlantai dua. Pagarnya menjulang tinggi dengan banyak ukiran terutama dibagian pintu masuk. Orang yang tinggal disini pastilah sangat kaya.

Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit, itu bukan waktu yang pas untuk bertamu. Sehun mengunci pintu mobilnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran, ia memilih untuk menunggu hingga pagi.

Sehun membuka matanya ketika seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Ia mengucak matanya dan melakukan sedikit perenggangan. Tidur di mobil selalu saja membuat seluruh badannya sakit meskipun ia sudah sering melakukannya. Sehun menghentikan aksinya, matanya memicing begitu manangkap sebuah kertas yang tertempel di kaca depan mobilnya.

"Kau bisah mencarinya di Korea, tuan muda Sehun. Hanya ini yang bisah aku sampaikan." Sehun membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya mencerna maksud dari kalimat itu. Dengan segera ia memutar mobilnya dan dengan cepat melesat ke hotel tempatnya menginap.

BLUE.Z

Hari minggu adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh Kyungsoo. Karena itu artinya mereka akan pergi berbelanja seharian. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kyungsoo sudah merencanakan ini sejak dua hari lalu, ia bahkan membutuhkan perjuangan ekstra untuk membuat Luhan mengiyakan ajakannya.

Kyungsoo, Minsook dan Sungmin sudah berada di café tempat mereka janjian untuk bertemu. Tinggal menunggu Luhan, Tiffany dan Yoona. Berbicara soal kedua hobae mereka itu. Tiffany dan Yoona sudah resmi bergabung dengan mereka sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Cringgggg

Bel yang menggantung di pintu café berbunyi menampil tiga sosok yeoja yang sedari tadi ditunggui oleh Kyungsoo, Minsook dan Sungmin

"Maaf sunbae. Kami membuat kalian menunggu lama." Yoona mewakili keduanya.

"Tidak masalah, kami juga belum lama disini." Kyungsoo memamerkan senyum angelicnya

"Ck. Kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan satu cake dan segelas jus." Sungmin mencibir.

Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Sungmin. Sungmin membuatnya jadi malu karena ketahuan berbohong.

"Dia mengajakku datang sejam lebih awal." Tambah Minsook lalu menyeruput minumannya yang hampir habis.

"Itu karena aku terlalu bersemangat." Kyungsoo berbicara dangan wajah memerah. Membuat teman-temannya tertawa karena tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurut mereka polos itu. Yang pastinya minus Luhan, gadis itu hanya diam.

Seorang pelayan café berjalan pelan sambil memegang sebuah nampan yang berisi beberapa gelas jus yang telah kosong. Pelayan itu melewati meja Luhan dan yang lainnya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil yang berlari berlawanan arah dengan sang pelayan. Membuat gelas yang berada di nampan jatuh dan pecah berserakan dilantai.

Tangis anak itu pecah. Luhan sempat menarik dan memeluknya hingga terhindar dari gelas yang jatuh.

"Jun-ah" Ibu anak itu segera mengambil alih anaknya dari pelukan Luhan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" Ucap pelayan itu. Dengan cepat ia meraih pecahan gelas dan menyusunnya dinampan. "Ahk"

Luhan membuang wajahnya ketika matanya menangkap tangan sang pelayan yang terkena pecahan gelas. Tiffany yang melihat itu langsung mengajak Luhan keluar. Membuat yang lainnya ikut keluar, Minsook berputar arah ke kasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

Ckit…. Brak…

Pengunjung café berhamburan. Minsook kontan berbalik memandang luar café. Penasaran, ia kemudian berlari keluar café. Minsook berjalan cepat menghampiri kerumunan setelah sebelumnya ia menyapu pandangannya mencari sahabatnya yang lebih dulu meninggalkan café.

Minsook mendekat.

Sebuah mobil terbalik dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan

"Cepat hubungi ambulance"

"Astaga! Selamatkan mereka"

"hwaaaa… eomma…." Tangis gadis kecil. Kakinya terjepit badan mobil

"Selamatkan anaknya. Cepat keluarkan mereka."

Beberapa orang berusaha mengangkat bagian mobil yang menjepit kaki seorang gadis kecil. Sementara yang lainnya berusaha menyelamatkan pria yang masih berada dalam mobil dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

"1 2 3 angkat."

"Nyonya?" Yoona membawa kepala wanita itu dipahanya. Ia menepuk pelan wajah wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahunan itu. Sepertinya ia terlempar kedepan menembus kaca mobil. Kepalanya terbentur aspal dan mengeluarkan banyak darah yang sudah menodai baju dan celananya.

Kyungsoo dan Sungmin cepat-cepat mengambil alih gadis kecil yang berhasil diselamatkan. Mereka mendekap dan mengucapkan beribu kalimat penenang untuk gadis kecil itu.

Minsook menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri mematung, disampingnya ada Tiffany. Luhan terlihat seperti manekin yang sering dipajang di toko-toko pakaian. Pandangannya tertuju kedepan tapi kedua manik hitamnya tampak kosong.

"Luhan-ah" Tiffany meraih Luhan dan memeluknya. Wajah Luhan dibenamkan kedadanya, berusaha agar Luhan tidak menyaksikan lebih dari ini.

Minsook menghentikan langkahnya, begitu Tiffany memeluk Luhan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju Yoona.

"Lepaskan" Luhan mendorong kasar tubuh Tiffany.

Luhan menghampiri Yoona dan Minsook, dengan kasar Luhan mendorong keduanya. Membuat Minsook menatap jengkel pada Luhan. Luhan mengabaikannya. Ia kemudian merobek kaos miliknya hingga mengekspos daerah perutnya dengan luka sayatan di beberapa bagian.

"Jika kau hanya bisah menangis lebih baik menyingkir." Ucap Luhan dingin. Ia tidak butuh orang yang tidak bisah apa-apa.

Yoona mengusap air matanya lalu bergabung bersama Kyungsoo. Minsook diam ditempatnya, ia memperhatikan Luhan yang dengan telaten memberikan pertolongan pertama pada wanita itu.

"Jaga wanita ini"

Luhan kemudian berpindah ke kerumunan disebelahnya yang telah berhasil mengeluarkan pria itu. Diabaikannya tubuhnya yang bergetar berserta rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menjalari tubuhnya. Ia sudah pernah menghadapi yang lebih parah dari ini, jadi ini tidak ada apa-apanya, maka ia harus tetap bertahan.

Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, dengan kasar ia menarik orang-orang yang mengerubuni pria itu. Tidak dipedulikannya umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang didorongnya.

"Berisik brengsek. Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku yang menutupnya." Umpat serta ancamnya, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah. Wajahnya menatap dingin kearah mereka.

"Lu" Kyungsoo yang mendengar keributan langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Jangan menggangguku." Seru Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat.

Luhan memeriksa nadi pria itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada hidung pria itu dan lalu…

Puk

Luhan menampar wajah pria itu. Membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung.

Brengsek, pria ini mabuk dan malah enak-enakan tidur. Maki Luhan dalam hati

Sepertinya pria itu mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk dan parahnya lagi disaat waktu masih menunjukan sepuluh pagi.

"Hubungi polisi Fanny." Perintahnya. Luhan mengampiri Sungmin. "Kau jelek jika menangis adik kecil"

Sungmin hendak memarahi Luhan. menurutnya kata-kata Luhan justru akan membuat gadis kecil dipelukannya itu akan semakin menangis mala mungkin akan lebih kencang dari seblumnya. Tapi, dugaannya salah, gadis kecil itu langsung diam, menyekah air matanya dan menarik ingusnya yang terus turun dari hidungnya.

"Luhan hari ini sangat keren, ya?" Kyungsoo menghadap Minsook. Keduanya memandang bahu sempit Luhan yang perlahan menjauh.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Acara jalan-jalannya sepertinya harus berakhir disini.

BLUE.Z

Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk minumannya tidak berminat. Tadi Tiffany datang ke kelas mereka dan meminta ijin untuk Luhan, bahwa hari ini Luhan tidak masuk sekolah. Dan itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya ia tidak bersemangat.

"Berhenti memainkan minuman tidak bersalah itu Kyung." Minsook memandang jengah ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Yak!" Pekik Minsook ketika minumannya diambil paksa oleh seorang namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Namja itu kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kosong yang biasa ditempati Luhan. "Hun-ah" Kagetnya.

"Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Minsook memandang tidak suka, ia jengkel Sehun tidak mengabarinya.

Suasana kantin yang ramai kini semakin ramai dangan kehadiran Sehun – sang idola.

"Kemarin malam." Sehun mengabaikan keributan yang disebabkan oleh fansnya. "Kau sedang bergelung dengan selimutmu noona jadi aku tidak tega menghubungimu." Sehun memainkan gelas minuman ditangannya. Bergaya sok keren. Membuat fansnya semakin histeris.

"Apa kau menemukannya?" Minsook mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun hingga mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari Jesica yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka dan fans sehun. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sontak berbisik ditelinga Sehun

"Tidak, tapi aku akan menemukannya disini." Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan gelas. Ia ikut memajukan tubuhnya kearah Minsook.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia di Korea." Sehun meminum habis minuman Minsook lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja.

Cup

Sehun mencium pipi kanan Minsook. "Bye" Sehun langsung meninggalkan keduanya, diiringi dengan umpatan dari Minsook.

Sementara Kyungsoo? Ia memandang puas kearah Jesica. Siapa pun tahu Jesica menyukai Sehun bahkan bisah dibilang yeoja itu sangat terobsesi pada Sehun. Beberapa yeoja memekik senang hingga tubuh Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu kantin.

TBC

Hwaaaaa maaffff….. sebelum lebih FF ini ditelantarin gitu aja, padahal baru chap 1 -_-

Sebenarnya waktu update chap 1 blue langsung ngetik chap 2'nya ehh pas udah nyampe sekitar 2k+ ada satu dan dua hal yang harusin blue tuk berhenti ngetik. Trus mau ngelanjutin, blue sakit seminggu lebih nah pas udah sembuh mau ngelanjutin….. Blank dah semuanya, idenya pada kabur semua, mala ide baru yang muncul. Jadi, blue ngerjain yang baru kadang sambil nyicil yang ini sih. Itupun blue maksaain tapi akhirnya berhenti lagi. Nah setelah blue update FF baru blue 'XXX' baru deh ide untuk FF 'LuHan' bisah ngalir lagi aneh ya?

Oke segitu aja deh penjelasan yang lebih mirip pembelaan dari blue

Blue harap Chap 2 ini tidak ngecewain teman-teman semua. Dan masih mau membaca FF blue ini

XXX mungkin akan blue update hari minggu atau senin

Bye bye

Jangan lupa repiu yooo… ;)


End file.
